The Die is Cast
by riley1319
Summary: Part 1 of this two part story will follow Jason & Elizabeth as they deal with Jason being in jail for Alcazar's murder and the fallout surrounding choices made to free him.
1. Prologue

* * *

Rome did not create a great empire

by having meetings. They did it by

**killing those who opposed them.**

* * *

A low hum from the idling engine was the only sound in the SUV. Jake knew Cameron was reading the bumper of the truck in front of them and Cameron knew Jake was as well. 

Cameron swallowed hard as Jake huffed. Fifteen days ago, if they had seen that message they wouldn't have given it the time of day, but now…now it made Jake nauseous.

"How was school?" Cam asked, glancing at his brother, waiting for the light to turn and that damn bumper sticker to move it along.

"How the _fuck_ do you think it was?" Jacob seethed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. It was one of many idiosyncratic moves that when added to crystal blue eyes and sandy blonde locks, compelled people to imagine they were simply looking at a much younger version of his father.

It had been a rough two weeks in the Morgan household. A skeleton had been found in a wooded area being razed for a new housing development outside of Port Charles, NY. Said skeleton was subsequently identified as one Lorenzo Alcazar and with the reopening of a cold case a state away, life as Jake knew it took a dramatic turn.

Everyone experiences it, the realization that their parents are human and that they led lives before having children. They made mistakes, some bigger than others, and they didn't hang the moon. Unfortunately for Jake, there was no slow introduction to this shift in cognition.

No, with one phone call, his Superman came crashing down to earth.

His parents tried to shield him from it, but it was all over the news. Naively, Jake was sure they had the wrong guy; this must be a case of mistaken identity. There was no way _his_ dad, the man he idolized, had once been a hitman. Apparently not any old hitman either. He had been 'The Enforcer', as the media dubbed him, for Sonny Corinthos, a mob boss with the largest operation on the eastern seaboard. And now his baseball coach/ex-contract killer father was the prime suspect in a sixteen year old murder.

* * *

_AN: This prologue was written a couple of months ago as part of a first line challenge from Huma. I found the line on a bumper sticker and used it that way, but I am unable to post the image of the sticker here. It will be in the prologue at The Canvas when I start posting the story there. This tale will be a two parter and will likely take awhile to tell. Hope you enjoy. _


	2. Part I: Chapter I

**Part I, Chapter I**

_Port Charles, NY...__16 years earlier_

_Omnium rerum principia parva sunt - Cicero_

The beginnings of all things are small

_Bang, bang, bang…_

_Bang, bang, bang…_

Elizabeth stood in the middle of her new living room staring at the inside of her new front door. She could only think of three people who would be pounding on her door so persistently and none of them were people she wanted to see. Since she and the Spencer's - hell, half the town - were on the outs, Elizabeth couldn't imagine anything positive being on the other side of her barrier from the world.

Bracing herself, one hand on the frame, the other on the knob, she took a deep breath. Elizabeth pulled the door open to find an irritated looking Carly, arm raised in apparent preparation to knock once again, on the other side.

"Took you long enough," Carly huffed as she breezed past Elizabeth and entered the home uninvited.

"Come right on in Carly," Elizabeth's voice was laced with sarcasm as she raised her arm towards the living room, and Carly's back.

Ignoring Elizabeth's obvious annoyance, Carly's gaze inspected the boxes filling the space as if she were taking inventory. Plastering a scowl on her face, she turned towards Elizabeth. "So when's the furniture coming?" she asked accusingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding me?" Carly responded. "I bet you couldn't start spending Jason's money fast enough," her eyes continued to take in her surroundings as she scoffed, "…like you could even afford this place."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "What do you want Carly?"

"Is that a trick question?" she paused. "Because no matter how much I couldn't stand Sam in Jason's life, at least he had enough sense never to have a child with her, but you…you're worse for Jason than Sam ever was. You act so perfect, all sweet and innocent – but I guess everyone finally knows the truth and sees you for who your really are now don't they." Carly took a quick breath and pointed her finger at Elizabeth, "I'm damn well not going to sit by and watch you use Jake to bleed Jason dry."

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Elizabeth suddenly felt tired. "Carly, would you leave me a recorded message if I [i_promise_[/i to listen to it once a day? Because I would, if nothing more than to simply spare myself the agony of watching your face as you deliver whatever new version of the same crap you've been tossing my direction for weeks now. I am _done _explaining myself. I don't owe you a thing and the only reason I'm tolerating you is because you and Jason are friends. Why is beyond me, but he says you are and I respect his choices. Jason and I made our decisions _together _and if you are the friend he thinks you are, you should respect him as well."

Staring down her nose at the shorter woman, Carly responded, "Yeah…that's just it. For some _unknown_ reason, Jason looses his head when it comes to you. And you know it. And you take advantage of it." She pointed at Elizabeth, "That lie has your name written all over it and somehow you suckered Jason into agreeing."

Elizabeth spun on her heels and strode towards the foyer. "Carly, is this why you came over? Because if it is, you can pack it up and take it elsewhere because I'm not interested," she responded as she flung open the door and gestured for Carly to walk through it.

"No, Elizabeth. I'm here…and vomiting in my mouth…because Jason needs your help," Carly stated with a look of disgust marring her features.

Elizabeth immediately softened. "What's wrong with Jason?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Do you mean _besides_ the fact he's in jail on murder charges?" Carly asked, looking at Elizabeth as if she were crazy.

"Oh…I…I misunderstood," Elizabeth muttered, relief washing over her as she pushed the front door closed. "What can I do to help Jason?" she questioned plainly.

"Look, I want to go public with what Ric did to me and the panic room," Carly stated, emphasizing her words with her hands, "and -- and there's no evidence and no charges were filed and you're the only witness, so I need you to back me up on this."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, "No, wait…how is this going to help Jason?" she asked, accusingly.

"Ric hates Jason. He's going to do anything to get a conviction, Elizabeth," she answered, her voice straining.

"Carly, the police have _evidence_ that Jason killed Alcazar," Elizabeth stated leaning towards the woman with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I have no idea how good it is, but they must have it or he wouldn't be in jail." Elizabeth sighed, "So what are you going to do? Force Ric out as the D.A. And then what's going to happen? Another prosecutor's just going to take his case because the evidence still exists."

"Oh, it's good," Carly responded, nodding her head.

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "What's good?"

"The evidence," Carly stressed. "Ric's an idiot and marched into Sonny's office to parade around a tape recording of Lorenzo saying Jason's name right before being shot."

Elizabeth felt her heart stop as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

Carly scoffed, "Oh, it's not like it's _real_."

Feeling as if she were under water, a slow nod of her head was all Elizabeth could muster in the face of Carly's announcement.

"Regardless of the evidence, this jumping-bail thing is a joke and you know it. Jason's stuck in jail. If we put the screws to Ric, we can get him out on bail," Carly continued like a steamroller, apparently apathetic to the fact that Elizabeth felt as if she had been punched in the gut.

"Threatening Ric is only going to make Jason's situation worse," Elizabeth responded as she tried to keep up with the conversation.

"Jason's going to Pentonville because of you!" Carly shrieked as she thrust her finger towards Elizabeth's face.

Carly's words were like a dousing of cold water, snapping Elizabeth from her haze. "He was rescuing Jake," she stressed.

"He put _everything_ on the line to save you and rescue your son. He does everything you ask and _this _is how you repay him. You won't lift a finger to get him out of jail!" She yelled as her eyes bore a hole into Elizabeth's skull.

Elizabeth felt her blood begin to boil. "Despite your preference Carly, Jake is _our_ son…mine _and_ Jason's. And you of all people should know Jason well enough to understand that a jail cell was _not_ going to keep him from finding Jake."

"I do," Carly exclaimed pointing to her chest, "and that's why I won't rest until I help him. What about you?" she stated, flicking her hand toward Elizabeth. "He's the father of your son, does that not mean anything?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "You know, Carly, for someone who claims to be Jason's best friend, you don't seem to have any comprehension of what he needs beyond what you want. Ric is dancing off the ceilings since Jason's been arrested, because he's finally in a position to take Jason's life away and make what's left of it a living hell. And you want to antagonize Ric by bringing up this whole panic room thing? And for what, Carly? So that Jason can get out on bail and be available to baby you with your never-ending problems? God knows if I were him, I'd rather be stuck in Pentonville."

"Well it looks like you are going to get your wish, Elizabeth." Carly began marching towards the door, then suddenly stopped and turned on her heels. "You don't deserve, Jason," she spat. "You never have and you never will. You're weak and spineless and you don't have the courage to be what he needs. In fact _I'd_ rather he be in Pentonville if that meant he'd stay far away from you," Carly glared as she tore through the door and slammed it behind her.

Elizabeth stared at the door, chest heaving and feeling full of anger from Carly's latest unannounced visit. She ran her hands over her face and blew out a big breath, as she was struck by a sudden wave of guilt. She absolutely, positively hated to admit it…but Carly had a roundabout point. Jake might have never been kidnapped if she had told the truth from the beginning. Sure she might have been in the park with the boys, but she likely would have had a guard. Jason would have never been forced to jump bail to rescue their son and he wouldn't be looking at a trip to Pentonville. At least not now.

But Carly's suggestion was ridiculous. If they tried to chop off Ric's head, someone else's would simply pop up in its place. Blackmailing Ric wouldn't help Jason, right? Would him getting out on bail, again, be beneficial in the long run?

_"…you don't have the courage to be what he needs."_

Carly's words started rolling around in Elizabeth's brain and suddenly she felt she wasn't able to think clearly. Fear, guilt, anger and insecurity were coursing through her system. Her emotions were a jumbled mess and now she doubted what she so firmly believed when Carly was standing in front of her ranting away just minutes ago.

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and was out the door before she realized it. She had an overwhelming need for solace…to feel grounded…and there was only one person she could find that with.


	3. Part I: Chapter II

_Qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum__ - Vegetius_

Let him who wishes for peace prepare for war

** I.II**

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she stared at the double doors in front of her.

_PORT CHARLES POLICE DEPARTMENT_

Worrying her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear, she steeled herself as she grabbed the door and flung it open. Her attempt at a confident entrance backfired when the door cracked into the wall behind her with a smack. She grimaced at the sound and lifted her eyes to witness the majority of the PCPD snapping their heads in her direction as there is no room for sudden sharp sounds in a police station.

Good one, she told herself as she felt her cheeks warm. It wasn't bad enough she thought people were looking at her as if she had a scarlet 'A' emblazoned on her chest, she had to one up them by making a spectacle of herself. She brushed her hands over her jeans, straightened to her full height and jutted her chin out before walking directly to the desk sergeant and requesting to see Jason.

Praying that no one would talk to her, ask her _again_ if she had any idea where Lucky was, Elizabeth fished her cell phone out of her purse and stared at it as if it held the secrets of the universe. While fiddling with her phone, the clip-clop sound of dress shoes on the linoleum floor got her attention. Then her nose caught a whiff of his aftershave. Shit.

" Elizabeth."

She looked up. "Ric."

"Any word on Lucky?" Ric asked with obviously feigned concern.

"No. No word," she replied simply.

Ric put on his very best sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you two weren't able to work things out. I guess finding out the child he thought was his is _really_ the son of a mobster was just too much for him…" he trailed off.

Elizabeth stared at Ric, considering him as he spoke. How the hell she was once married to him she would never understand? "Rebound," the word escaped her lips without her realizing it.

"Re- what?" he asked.

She flipped her hand. "No-nothing. Thanks for your concern Ric," Elizabeth stated. Trying to nip the conversation in the bud, she offered him a slight smile

"Are you here to see Jason?" He scowled.

"Yes."

" Elizabeth…" the DA stated in a warning tone.

"Ric, Jason and I are _friends_. He is the father of my son and I will always care about what happens to him."

Ric smirked. "I don't get it…I don't understand the blind loyalty."

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "I am _not_ blind."

"He's a _hitman._"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Ric?"

"I'm worried about you, now that Lucky's gone…and Morgan has you fooled."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Jason _is_ going to Pentonville, Elizabeth. First for being a flight risk–"

"He jumped bail to save Jake," she interrupted.

"–and second because he [i_killed_[/i Lorenzo Alcazar," he finished.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to shut him out.

"I am going to call you to testify," Ric stated matter-of-factly.

Her indigo eyes shot open.

"You were with Jason when he got the call. You were the last person to see him before he completed the hit."

She pursed her face as she listened to him. Feeling struck with the urge to slap the smug grin right off his face, while simultaneously being genuinely confused by his statement, she stated, "Ric, I have no idea what you are talking about," her tone decidedly irritated.

"The day you were discharged from the hospital Elizabeth. A nurse placed Jason in your room. The same day Alcazar disappeared," the DA responded.

She averted her gaze while trying to recall the details of Jason's visit to her room. She had been concerned that he wouldn't be able to easily see Jake once they were discharged. Jason held the baby and he smiled as they discussed their son's name. His cell phone rang…

"I have no idea what you are taking about," she repeated with slightly less conviction than before.

"All you have to do is tell the truth." Ric stated as the plastered grin on his face grew. "It's kind of ironic isn't it? That you, one of Saint Jason's biggest supporters will be instrumental in bringing him down."

Elizabeth felt her heart racing, but fought the sensation in order to remain composed. "You don't have any evidence."

"Oh, yes I do," her replied with a nod of his head.

The door to the interrogation room opened.

"Mrs. Spencer," the guard called.

"Right here," Elizabeth responded, turning and lifting her hand before looking back at Ric.

"All you have to do is tell the truth Elizabeth," he reminded her as he turned to walk away.

* * *

Elizabeth exhaled and smiled at the sight as she entered the interrogation room. Jason was standing on the other side of a small table. His face was firm, devoid of emotion to the casual viewer, but his eyes told the truth. They were soft and gleaming. "Hey. How are you?" she asked as she stood across the table from him.

"You have fifteen minutes," the guard clipped before exiting.

Neither one moved for a moment; until Elizabeth placed her hand on the back of the chair in front of her, pulling it out to sit. After she moved, Jason did the same.

"How are you?" she repeated.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "How are you? How are the boys?"

"We're good. Jake had a check up the other day. Jason, he's huge. He's like in the ninety-seventh percentile for height _and_ weight. And I know that doesn't come from me," she teased. "And Cam's daycare teacher says he's trying to learn to write his name. I asked her if he was trying to simply write ' Cam' or 'Cameron' and she said he was shooting for the whole thing the little overachiever," she rambled.

"You're babbling," Jason stated with a crooked grin.

Elizabeth made a face. "I'm not babbling. I'm filling you in."

He nodded his head, "Whatever you say."

They sat in silence for a moment.

The look on Jason's face shifted, turning somber. "I wish I was out there to help you."

"Help me what?"

"With everything," he paused. "How are people treating you?"

"Fine," she lied, nodding her head for good measure. "We started moving," she stated, trying to change the subject.

Jason's forehead creased. "Where?"

"Brenda's old cottage," she stated directly.

"What?" he clipped.

"Since it's outside of town the rent is very reasonable. It's quite. There's a yard for the kids. It really is perfect."

The smile on Elizabeth face as she described her new home was warm and genuine. The enforcer's frown from listening to said description was equally as genuine.

"It's in the middle of nowhere Elizabeth. I didn't like that place when Brenda lived there and I didn't even like Brenda," he complained. "I will buy you any house you want in a safe neighborhood."

Her smile turned into frown that matched his. "Didn't you live there once?" she asked, but knowing the answer she did not wait for a response. "I don't want you to buy me a house. I am perfectly capable of providing for my children," she responded firmly.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine, but I'm going to get you a guard."

"Carly doesn't have a guard," she responded.

"Sonny's not in jail and Carly doesn't live in Egypt."

"Okay," she conceded.

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. Why?"

Jason relaxed a bit and shrugged. "I- I just expected you to argue."

"Jake is your son too Jason. And if us having a guard will make you more comfortable…then so be it," Elizabeth stated with a flip of her hand. "I just want my kids to be okay."

Jason cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "Has Cam asked about Lucky?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, her vision blurred as her eyes watered over. "I don't know how to explain this to him? How do I explain to him that I lied? That I lied to Lucky, to him, to everyone about Jake." She quickly wiped the tear that escaped her lower lid.

Reaching out to touch her free hand gently, he said, "It was our lie."

"Was it?" she asked rhetorically. "I don't care what people think about me. I guess I'm getting what I deserve, but Jake and Cam are innocent in all of this."

"Who's bothering you?" Jason asked, pulling his brow into a deep v.

"No one," she responded with a small shake of her head.

" Elizabeth?" he questioned.

"I saw Ric outside." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had time to think. Elizabeth really didn't want to talk to Jason about her arguments with Carly and Sam, but bringing up her conversation with Ric wasn't much better.

Jason's eyes moved into lethal slits as he steeled his jaw, the muscles there ticking. "What did he want?"

Elizabeth recognized the shift in the enforcer's demeanor immediately and felt guilty for putting it there. He had too much to worry about with the impending trial and didn't need to add her yappy ex-husband with the apparent never ending vendetta to the list…at least not because of her.

"He's trying to send you to Pentonville, Jason. _Pentonville,_ for rescuing Jake," she stressed.

"I know."

"Well, it's ridiculous. You only jumped bail to save our son," Elizabeth eyes bulged as her voice strained.

"I know," Jason responded softly. "Diane's working on it. Please don't worry."

"Don't worry," she parroted. "Yep, don't worry. He's going to call me to testify against you, but _you_ don't worry," she rushed, "because I won't do it."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, looked at Elizabeth and stated plainly, "Yes, you will."

Elizabeth's lips parted. She paused. "No, I won't. Jason, I will not participate in a trial against you. I can't do that to Jake _or_ you."

Gathering her hands in his, Jason locked his eyes on hers. " Elizabeth, you don't have a choice. If you're subpoenaed, you _have_ to testify." He swallowed hard, averting his gaze before returning it to hers. "We're not married," he paused, the words left hanging in the air, "you're not protected by spousal privilege."

The petite brunette squirmed in her seat; she pulled her hands from his to wring them under the table. "I won't do it," she stated half under her breath.

Her mumble was not lost on Jason.

" Elizabeth, look at me," he stated firmly. Once she did, he held her gaze and continued, "The _only_ way I can do this is if I know you, Jake and Cameron are okay. I need that. I need for you to do whatever is asked of you. I will be fine."

Her vision blurred as her eyes welled with tears. Her speaking voice was a whisper, "There's evidence."

Jason's cerulean blues pinched closed briefly and he nodded his head. "I heard."

They looked at each other, not speaking, although questions were rolling through Elizabeth's head. Questions she would never ask for fear he would lie to her, or even worse…tell the truth. What would be more damaging? The lies or the truth.

"Diane's a great lawyer. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine," he consoled her.

She stared into his soft eyes, noticing the lines of worry etched in his face, and felt her heart break. "Not if you're in prison."

Elizabeth startled as the door to the interrogation room suddenly opened and the guard announced the end to their visit. A single tear slipped past her lid and as she quickly wiped it, she gave Jason's hand a squeeze and offered him a small smile before she left.


	4. Part I: Chapter III

AN: This is the last chapter I will be posting here. This story will be continued at The Canvas and at my new site. They won't let me post the address here, but it is available in my profile. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Audentis fortuna iuvat - Virgil_  
Fortune favors the brave

**I.****III**

Elizabeth stepped into the coffee shop and did a quick scan of the place. The space was brightly lit and modern looking with a few silver metal table and chair sets surrounding the barista's bar. She noticed Max standing in the shadows, trying to be inconspicuous, while guarding the entrance to Sonny's office. There weren't many people milling around, only one couple at the table to her right and another customer in line.

She strolled up to the counter and pretending to read the menu, allowed the customer that had entered behind her to go ahead and order. Continuing to waste time, she hemmed and hawed before deciding upon tea. Once her order was filled, she walked over to the prep bar where she added milk and sugar, slowly stirring the concoction as her eyes moved back to the hallway leading to the private office for the tenth time since entering.

Her trance was broken when Spinelli came barreling into the shop, his foot catching on the threshold, causing him to trip and knock over an empty chair. All eyes were on him as he created quite a racket trying to right the seat. Once it was back on all fours, he straightened quickly, yanking his messenger bag back into place and smoothing his hair across his forehead.

Happy for the distraction, Elizabeth slightly chuckled to herself as she watched Spinelli hobble over to Max before speaking.

"Hello, Protector of the Night, the Jackal is requesting an audience with Mr. Corinthos Sir. I have news of the most egregious in nature," the computer whiz said excitedly.

The large Italian eyed him before speaking. "Have a seat Spinelli, he's in with Diane."

Looking dejected, Spinelli spun around awkwardly, moped to an empty table, dropped into a chair and leaned over to dig through his bag.

Elizabeth put her tea to her mouth and passed by Spinelli unnoticed, stepping in front of Max. She offered the guard a large smile. "Hi, Max." She lowered her voice, "I need to talk to Sonny and Diane. It's important…about Jason's case."

Max returned her smile. "Sure Miss We- I mean Mrs. Spencer, go on in."

She placed her small hand on his large forearm, touching him gently. "Please call me Elizabeth."

"Ok, Elizabeth," the bodyguard smiled again.

Rounding the corner leading to Sonny's office, Elizabeth could hear his voice booming through the dark narrow corridor. Reaching the door, she found it ajar and paused at what she heard.

"Diane, that bastard marched in here and fucking played it for me," the mob boss bellowed. "I wanted to wipe the floor with his smug face."

"Sonny, what exactly was on the recording?" Diane asked pointedly.

"A voice - sounding a lot like Alcazar's - saying 'Morgan', two muffled shots and a thud," he reported grimly.

Although his report was very similar to what Elizabeth had already heard from Carly, something was different about the information coming from Sonny's mouth; the source was much more reliable. Elizabeth felt her blood run cold.

"Ouch," the lawyer responded.

"What can we do?" Sonny inquired.

There was silence. Elizabeth strained her ears. She felt uncomfortable eavesdropping, but knew it was the only way she was going to get any of this information as she was not part of their inner circle. In fact, Sonny had readily shared his displeasure that Elizabeth had asked Jason to give up his rights to Jake. And even though the truth was out, she knew Sonny still didn't trust her with Jason. She honestly couldn't blame him.

"Issue number one, is that a tape recording was [i_not_[/i listed in discovery and it's not being stored in the evidence room at the PCPD. Which likely means the idiot is keeping it in his office. I am not sure how the D.A. plans to circumvent withholding evidence from the defense, but he _must_ have some sort of half cocked plan in place since he had the balls to bring it here and play it for you. Therefore, my goal will be to get the judge to rule it inadmissible, because if a jury hears that…" she trailed off.

Elizabeth's hand shot to her chest as she backed away from the door, she had heard all she needed to. Retracing her steps, she moved back down the hall in a trance. Stopping just short of entering the coffee house, she looked at the back of Spinelli's head as he picked away at his computer. Her wheels churning, she failed to hear Max say her name and ask if she was okay.

Walking up to the hacker in a thought produced daze; she placed her hand on his shoulder. He startled and turned to look at her.

"Oh, Maternal One…the Jackal did not hear you approach." Spinelli's forehead creased as he considered her, "Are you okay? You look a little peaked. Big Daddy Stone Cold would-"

Reanimating, Elizabeth's gaze adjusted, looking at the boy instead of through him. "We need to talk," she interjected. "Can we go to the penthouse?"

The stunned look on his face did nothing to stop Spinelli from gathering his things, loading his bag and following Elizabeth out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't speak during their ride to the penthouse. She was too busy plotting. Carly had been right, she thought as she frowned at the bad taste in her mouth, something had to be done. Just not something that included that hurricane of a woman. 

There was damaging evidence against Jason, _and_ Ric was going to try to force Elizabeth to testify against him. Force her to imply that the father of her son received an order to place a hit in her presence. She hadn't heard a word of the conversation, but she knew Ric well enough to know that he would twist her words in an instant to suit his needs. The cards were stacked against Jason and she needed to think fast.

Diane was a good lawyer. Sonny trusted her. Jason trusted her. She had proven herself to them time and again. But to Elizabeth, the margins looked too narrow and she _refused_ to leave Jason's future up to chance. Not for Jake, not for her, and especially not for Jason.

Spinelli filled the silence in the car by yammering on about how outstanding it was that the Innocent One was Stone Cold's progeny, no offense to the Departed One (the man formerly known as the Deceived One). He tagged on some quick assertion about the Departed One's AWOL status and how disconcerting it must be for all involved.

Using the Blonde One as a segue, his rambling included something about the Crabby Commando, the Bad Blonde One and the Loyal Little Sister. Then the boy wrapped up with a rant about Evil Al and the DA of Darkness. If the Maternal One had even tried to follow along, she would have likely developed a splitting headache.

Once they entered the penthouse however, she was ready to talk.

Elizabeth rounded on Spinelli, silencing him with a look. "I need your help," she stated seriously.

"The Jackal is at your service Mother of Little Stone Cold," he responded with a slight bow.

"Spinelli," she paused, "Jason trusts you. I know you have done some work for him and Sonny, right?"

"Why yes, Stone Cold and the Godfather have placed their faith in the Jackal on many an occasion," he responded with a proud smile and a swipe of his hair.

Elizabeth worried her bottom lip as she contemplated her next move. "Okay," she said firmly. "I can't just sit by and hope Diane is successful in getting Jason acquitted. Jake needs his father and I would do _anything_ for my family. They need me to be strong for them and this is my chance," she nodded, the conviction in her tone as much for herself as for him.

Spinelli's head bounced as well, mimicking Elizabeth's; although it was apparent he had no idea what she was talking about.

Her indigo blue eyes locked with his and the computer hacker fidgeted under her gaze. "I need you to _promise_ me you will never tell _anyone_ what I am about to ask of you. Not even Jason," she stressed. "He will _hate_ that I am going to try to help him and I'll be more than happy to take the brunt of his anger once he's a free man," she paused. "I won't tell him you were involved."

Rolling his body to escape her stare, Spinelli moved across the room. He paced in front of the fireplace, muttering to himself. Turning sharply, he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Fair Elizabeth, Stone Cold has a way of knowing when the Grasshopper hacks into his mainframe. The Master's stare burrows right here," he stated as he pointed at a spot on his forehead right between his eyes. "And while I may be the Assassin of the Internet, I do not possess the specialized skill set - I am…I am the Daniel-San to his Mr. Miyagi. I'm transparent. I'm glass," he rambled nervously. "The Jackal caves under his penetrating gaze. Perhaps saving Stone Cold from the Dastardly D.A. should be left up to the Godfather and the Mob Lawyer."

"Ric has fairly convincing evidence that Jason killed Alcazar. Carly told me about it and when I went to see Sonny, I overheard him and Diane talking about how damaging it could be to Jason's case. Ric also plans to have me testify against Jason at his trial," her voice wavered. "I understand that I am asking a lot of you, but I promise I'll handle Jason. I just – I just can't sit back and hope he doesn't go to prison. I _have_ to help him. He would do the same for me," she confessed as a tear escaped her lid. Elizabeth quickly wiped her cheek. "I can't do this with out you, Spinelli," she implored.

The hacker's eyes turned soft and puppy dog-like as he listened to Elizabeth's impassioned plea. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Spinelli started fidgeting and moving around the room.

"Okay!" he announced, pulling his computer from his bag. "The Jackal is at your service. What type of conspiracy does Fair Elizabeth have in mind?"

Pleased she had locked in the required technical support, a wide grin broke out across Elizabeth's face as a distinct sense of anxiety pooled in her stomach at the idea that this little harebrained coup of hers was actually being put into motion.

_Coward my ass. _


End file.
